Tower of Madness
What is the Tower of Madness? The Tower of Madness, or ToM for short, is a beginner ascension-based tower and the 2nd tower of Ring 1. It is a Medium difficulty (yellow) tower with simple jumps throughout only occasionally getting difficult. Most players do this tower as their second tower as its difficulty is quite easy, but a little harder than Tower of Anger. On January 10th/11th, 2019, it got a huge music overhaul along with Anger. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Wall Jumparound Floor): Starting this tower off, jump up the little stairs until you reach the wall jumparounds. To make them, make an arch shape with shift around it or use wasd keys to swing around it. For the first two sets, you can either do the jumparounds or climb the truss to skip them. For the 3rd and 4th set, you can either do the jumparounds or carefully walk around them in the small space between the platform and the edge. Climb up the few steps and that ends off the floor. * Floor 2 (Lava/Swinging Platform Floor): This floor starts with one last jumparound, this time required. Jump around it, then quickly jump over all the lava bricks until you reach the bridge. Walk across it and use shift sideways to jump across the 1x5s. Next is the swinging platform section. Jump across the platforms making sure you dont fall as the first time you do it, they won't move. If you fall below the platforms at any time in the tower, hold the r key down to restart the level (this makes them not move again). Continue this onto the second set, jump over the lava bricks, and walk up the stairs. Continuing The Tower: * Floor 3 (2D Platformer Floor): This floor starts with a small wall you must climb. The easiest way to get past this obstacle is to climb onto the second 1x2 on the wall. Jump up and then go to the floor of the platformer esc object. Go to the left until it opens up. There is two ways to get past this section-the intended way or a tricky jump. If you go the intended way, jump onto the 1x5 and jump onto the left platform. Go under the lava brick without jumping to not take damage. Jump up a little bit until you reach the next lava brick. This time, its required to take damage. Quickly jump onto it and onto the 2x2 on the right wall. Walk across the two gaps and jump up the 2x2s. Now, jump over the lava wall into the gap between the two lava bricks. Repeat this process two more times and heal when needed. Now, fall onto the 5x3 and jump to the next section. If you want to do the skip, stand on the second platform and jump out-and-in to skip straight the next section. (shown in the image to the right). Next, walk across the little walkway without jumping and climb up. In this section, you can either jump across the jumps or skip it by climbing onto the next level of platforms. Keep going until you get to the top. You can either keep going to floor 4 or walk across the top of the platformer section and climb a hidden ladder straight to floor 5. * Floor 4 (2x5x2 Block Jumps Floor): If you chose to do this section for personal challenge or something, climb up the little stairs and wall hug the 1 block walkway. You'll notice most of the floor is jumping across a path of blocks (which it is). Most of the jumps are easy, but just be careful as some jumps you can bonk your head and fall down. There is also a hidden block a little ways in (shown in the image, as well as standing on it) that skips a few jumps. Keep jumping across the blocks and you will be done. * Floor 5 (Climbing Blocks Floor): This floor is completely composed of blocks that wrap around the entire tower. There is multiple ways to jump up them. You can either do a similar trick like the skip on floor 3 (although you will probably miss it alot and climb it instead), jump up the corners, or use shift on the corners to diagonal jump up them. Once you reach the top, walk around clockwise according to the glass from an inside view until you reach the jump to the next floor. Jump up and to the next floor. * Floor 6 (Outside Section Floor): This floor starts with alot of 2x2x2 jumps. Use shift lock facing the glass to make your characters feet area slightly bigger to make the jumps easier. Jump across the huge bricks and go the first outside area of the game. Outside you will want to make SURE you don't fall as you will fall onto the map (or in ring 1s' case death). Jump onto the bricks onto the swinging platforms. Quickly jump across them as they like to move alot. Jump up the couple of platforms and head back inside. Jump around the little staircase (on the corners just jump further onto the platform), over the lava brick walkway, and over the blocks and triangles and the floor is done. * Floor 7 (2x4x6 Blocks/Tricky Jumparound Floor): The first half of this floor is composed of jumping over 2x4x6s. Once you get past that part, it starts the harder half. Carefully shift jump over the 1x4s and 2x4s. Once you reach the corner, fall onto the next platform. Jump onto the next platform, and you'll come to probably one of the hardest jumps in the tower. Try to carefully make an arch shape around to the next jump. You could also try to climb onto it but this is much riskier. Jump over the next few jumps and jump onto the wall to skip a few tricky 1 stud wide wraparounds. Jump onto the swinging platform and jump across the platforms towards the glass. Jump up onto the next platform and you'll be onto the next floor. * Floor 8 (Mountain Floor): Jump onto the wall and onto the next platform. You will have to carefully time walking onto the spinning platform without being able to jump (unlike the spinners in anger). The time you're looking for this time is when the spinner is parallel to you. Walk across the walkway and do a couple of jumps. You are now at the mountain section. You can either climb up the truss from the lower floor or walk around the mountain. Keep doing this until you reach the top. Climb the truss up to the top, jump over to the next one, and repeat. Jump onto the triangle and this floor is done. Finishing The Tower: * Floor 9 & 10 (The Two Triangle Floors): These floors are basically the same. Walk across the triangles, jump up them, and climb trusses when they're there. For the jumps where you have to walk to the tip of the triangle, carefully walk in the center of it and jump to the next triangle. For floor 10, make sure you climb the correct side of the truss or you will just hit the ceiling. Other than this, these floors are a cakewalk. Touch the winpad and you're done with this tower. Old Music: * Layer 1-10: Wii Shop Bling New Music: If you know a song, please add it here * Layer 1-2: ??? * Layer 3-4: ??? * Layer 5: ??? * Layer 6-7: ??? * Layer 8-10: ??? Gallery ToM Portal.png|ToM's Portal Badge 8.png|The badge you get from beating ToM. Continuing after this point After this tower, the game gets a lot more difficult (I mean A LOT). From this point, the explanation will only explain how to make a jump the first time and not subsequent times. After the Tower of Madness most players tend to also quit because of the learning curve. The next easiest available tower is the Tower of Hecc so head there next (however, Zone 1 is coming soon with 2 new towers to fill in the difficulty curve : Tower of Hand Sweating and Tower of Peace) Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:Medium Category:KToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno